ZOLA PROJECT
ZOLA PROJECT consists of three male Japanese VOCALOIDs released in June 2013 for the VOCALOID3 engine, marking the 10th anniversary of the VOCALOID software. YUU, KYO, and WIL were developed and are distributed by the YAMAHA Corporation.YAMAHA VOCALOID™3 Library ZOLA PROJECT April 25, 2013 Concept Etymology "ZOLA" is an acronym for "Z'enithal '''O'perated 'L'iaison 'A'ggregation". Appearance Yuki Seto confirmed that hiring Yoshitaka Amano (character designer for the Final Fantasy series), for "image illustrations," was part of an effort to expand the VOCALOID™ fanbase beyond the current segment of listeners. This was to create a new image for the software.https://vocaloidism.com/2013/05/05/yamaha-panel-at-niconico-chokaigi-2/ Yuki Seto has stressed that Amano's artwork of the three vocalists are "image illustrations" and not "character designs." In other words, the artwork is like concept art, conveying a specific image instead of a specific character design. For the logo design, it is credited to Souun Takeda. Though Amano's designs remained the primary focus of advertisement and identity of the ZOLA product, additional designs were also produced with the intent of being additional, yet official, boxart designs. One of the reasons for this was to highlight different interpretations of the original Amano artwork, while giving YUU, KYO, and WIL, additional promotional art as well as alternative designs. Official profiles *'''YUU Blood type B; Gemini; age in adolescence; sweet voice. *'KYO' Blood type B; Aquarius; fair, strong voice. *'WIL' Blood type A; Capricorn; exotic, husky voice. History Marketing ZOLA PROJECT was heavily advertised prior to release; a number of interviews and spotlight events were hosted as part of this. YUU, KYO, and WIL later appeared on the cover of DTM magazine.link In September 2015, a manga was produced featuring ZOLA PROJECT titled "ZOLAの人たち―僕らはいかにボカロで人気者になるために作戦会議をしたか―". Published by PHP Institute, created by VOCALOID producer 卓球少年 (Takkyuu Shounen) and Illustrated by 夢乃ハルカ (Yumeno Haruka), the manga follows the ZOLA' PROJECT members and their quest to become popular.linklink In March 2019, ZOLA PROJECT's KYO, voiced by Yu Miyazaki, was an invited speaker to the 7th International Conference for Universal Design in Bangkok 2019 as a moderator of the opening ceremony of the event. linklink Voicebanks ;YUU :YUU is the high pitch vocal of the trio, made to cover upper ranges. He has a shallow vocal range, but a large tempo range. His voice is made to blend with KYO and WIL when used together. * ZOLA PROJECT (VOCALOID3), June 20, 2013 * ZOLA PROJECT (VOCALOID NEO), September 2013 * YUU (Mobile VOCALOID Editor) * YUU (VOCALOID NET) ;KYO :KYO is the middle range vocal, acting as the bridge between the vocals of YUU and WIL. He has a shallow vocal range, but a large tempo range. His voice is made to blend with YUU and WIL when used together. * ZOLA PROJECT (VOCALOID3), June 20, 2013 * ZOLA PROJECT (VOCALOID NEO), September 2013 * KYO (Mobile VOCALOID Editor) * KYO (VOCALOID NET) ;WIL :WIL reaches the lowest vocal range of the 3. He has a shallow vocal range, but a large tempo range. His voice is made to blend with YUU and KYO when used together. He has a foreign accent compared to the other two. * ZOLA PROJECT (VOCALOID3), June 20, 2013 * ZOLA PROJECT (VOCALOID NEO), September 2013 * WIL (Mobile VOCALOID Editor) * WIL (VOCALOID NET) Music featuring ZOLA PROJECT * * * }} Reputation References External links Navigation Category:ZOLA PROJECT Category:Yamaha Corporation Category:VOCALOID Category:VOCALOID3 Category:VOCALOID NEO Category:Mobile VOCALOID Editor Category:Masculine vocals Category:Japanese vocals Category:Concepts